


Definitions Make the Man

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 87: Archenemy. Set in The Year That Never Was, between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Definitions Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 87: Archenemy. Set in The Year That Never Was, between ‘The Sound of Drums’ and ‘Last of the Time Lords’.

The Doctor watches the Master prance about the _Valiant_ , too weak and too down-trodden to do much about it. Even at the end of his first life, he’d never felt this old and tired. It’s a good punishment, and an even better way to incapacitate him, he’ll give the Master that.

He studies the Master and wonders how he’d ever describe this relationship. Are they archenemies, or friends, or still (as once) lovers, or even, God forbid, _frenemies_?

Right now, they are none of those things. They are owner and pet. The Master keeps him, and he revels in it.


End file.
